Emma's Horny Adventure
by Stephanie.bby
Summary: Emma is one of the most horniest girls in the world and loves to show it off. With girls like Jessie and her mom, Christina, and a brother like Luke, she never gets a break from sex, or cum that she completely desires. But will someone ruin all the fun? Find out who. Extreme sex scenes caution.
1. The Adventure Begins

Emma was quietly sitting naked on her bed drinking a glass of her cum. She was so horny doing it that she was squirting all over the bed. Often she would take off her 8 inch heel and stick it in her pussy and ass which lead to multiple orgasms. Her big boobs were covered with cum from the glass of cum she was drinking. Most of her cum is because of her sexy red head nanny, Jessie. They fucked each other anywhere around the house at anytime. They were puddles of cum and dildos and other sex toys everywhere. They always walked around the house naked and were always drunk and high. Luke, Emma's brother, was always watching the sluts and jacking off all the time.

It was about 11 at night when Emma was sleep, naked of course. She rubbing her tight pink pussy as she moaned and said, "Oh fuck, oh fuck, fuck me Jessie," over and over again. Jessie moments later enters the room. She observes the moaning cum slut for about a minute until she went in.

Jessie, only in heels, got on top of Emma. She tried to push her tongue into Emma's mouth. Emma opened wide and Jessie's tongue entered and explored, licking around her whole mouth and tongue. Jessie started kissing her all the way down her body while she carressed her sexy c cup boobs. Jessie made it down to the ass where she noticed a vibrator. She took it out and stuck her tongue in. This made Emma wake up.

"Hey Jessie," Emma said while still moaning.

"Hey babe," Jessie seductively said. "Are you ready to cum for mommy?"

"Jessie, i can't believe i'm saying this but to be honest, I think i've cummed enough for one night. I would love to make you even more horny but i'm tired and i need the rest."

"Lets not forget something. I own you bitch. Your my fucking slutty cum slave until your mom comes home tomorrow. Then your hers. But for now you're mine."

"Jessie please i just wanna go to bed."

"Do you know why I took this job? Luke's big dick, and your sexy body. And most importantly, your cum. You need to do what the fuck i say."

"I would really love to but i'm tired," Emma whined.

"Well then I'ma tell Christina and she will force the cum she wants out of you. And i guarntee, she wont stop till your completely dry."

"You dirty bitch, you wouldn't."

"I would. But come on Emma, i'm really horny and thirsty. I want to explore your whole body, cover you with hot sticky cum. Squirt all over your pretty face. Play with new toy i bought.

"What did you buy?" Asked Emma getting interested.

"A new 25 inch double sided dildo and a dildo-shaped cum dispenser."

"Oh shit. I'm wet already. Anything else Jessie?"

"Did i mention the cum dispenser was a strap on?"

"Fuck yeah. Fuck me hard Jessie."

Jessie put on the long strap on cum dispenser while Emma put the double sided dildo in her ass. Jessie grabbed the other end and stuck it in her ass. Emma got on her knees and started sucking the cum dispenser.

"Oooh it tastes so good," Emma moaned

"Let mommy get a taste." Jessie started licking inside Emma's mouth. "That's almost as good as yours babe."

"Trust me bitch. Mine will always be the best. Besides mom."

"Speaking of you..." Jessie grabbed a pink dildo off the bed and shoved in Emma's pussy hard.

"OW FUCK!" Emma screamed.

Jessie slapped Emma's ass. "Shut the fuck up. We don't to wake anyone."

"That hurt so much but felt so good," Emma said sobbing. Jessie took the dildo out and cum started piling up on the bed. Jessie started licking it up but it came out faster.

"I'ma get two glasses," Jessie said leaving the room. Emma started to suck some cum from the dispenser when Jessie came back in the room. Jessie put a glass under Emma and it filled up instantly, and the second one just as fast.

"Cheers blonde slut." Jessie and Emma drank the cum as quickly possible and kept going back for more until Emma's pussy finally stopped. Emma's bed was soaked and her juice. "Emma, what are we going to do about leftovers?"

"I know." Emma rolled around in it. "Lick it off me." Jessie started sucking on her nipples then played with her nipple and bellybutton rings. Jessie licked off as much as she could, sucked on her dildo, and fell asleep on top of Emma.


	2. Domination

It was the next morning. Emma and Jessie both woke up together. Emma had a dildo in her pussy. Jessie had a dildo in her mouth and her ass.

"Wake up you horny slut," Jessie said taking the dildo out her mouth.

"Damn Jessie, it's only 5am. I have school at 8," Emma said.

"So what are we going to do today bitch?"

"Well i'ma probably watch you and mom's porno. Sex in the shower with you. Then go to school. Fuck Luke in the hallway you know torture his dick a little. Hopefully if mom comes home early, i'll ditch the rest of school and fuck her."

"Good plan. Make sure you leave enough cum for Christina. She might love it more than you do."

"I'm the biggest slut in the family. I think i love cum the most," Emma said while sucking on the cum dispenser.

"Ok then here." Jessie threw her a water bottle filled with cum. Emma drank about half the bottle with moans in between. Then she went put the top of the bottle in her ass and squeezed the rest of the cum.

"Oh shit," Emma moaned. "It's so warm and feels and tastes so good. Who's is it?

"It's mine and Luke's combined. He fucked me til I came, then i sucked his dick until he came."

"Oh that's fuckin hot." Emma started playing with her pussy. "This cum feels so good inside me.

"Want some more?"

"Hell yea," Emma said eager.

"Alright." Jessie let Emma lick the cum of her long nails. She grabbed a strap on and gave it to Emma. "Now fuck me in the ass as hard as you can." Emma grabbed Jessie's waist and started fuck. Jessie turned her face to enter her tongue in Emma's mouth.

"Oh yeah. Fuck your dirty nanny." Jessie stroked the plastic dick until Emma pinched her nipples. "AH FUCK. You dirty slut. I'ma fuckin kill you. Why you do that?"

"This morning you're my bitch," said Emma pinching harder. "I'm gonna make these nipples turn bright red. Got milk bitch?"

"A little bit." Emma started sucking on Jessie's nipples and breast milk started flowing. Next Emma saw a puddle of cum and Jessie's leaking pussy. Emma started lookin at Jessie seductively while licking up the juice and eating her pussy.

"Wanna take this to the shower?" Emma asked kissing her nipples.

"Sure. As long as there is more pain. I fuckin love it. I LOVE PAIN!"

Emma grabbed Jessie's arm and forced her into the bathroom and locked the door quickly. Emma then grabbed her favorite pink dildo and sucked on it while she dragged Jessie along. She opened her curtain to the shower and showed Jessie a bathtub full of cum.

"Jump in slut."

"Wait let me take my heels off...," Jessie couldn't finish her sentence as Emma pushed her head first into the bathtub. Emma grabbed a metal chain and wrapped it around Jessie's head like a leash. Then Emma grab a whip. She proceed to grab a gag ball while putting her dildo in her pussy. Emma then stepped in the tub.

"Love the cum bitch?"

"Yes Emma." Emma grabbed the whip and slap Jessie's ass.

"That's Ms. Ross to you, got it slut?"

"Ow. I love it so much. Spank me Ms. Ross."

"Stop talking servant." Emma put the gag ball deep into Jessie's mouth. Jessie struggled until she realized nothing was working. "Do you want you nipples spanked?" Jessie shook her head no but Emma proceeded to spank them with the whip hard. "Bitch you thought you had a choice." Emma continued to spank Jessie's ass while she tried to scream. "This is for getting my heels wet with cum." Emma took off her heel and shoved it in Jessie's pussy. Jessie felt so much pain that she fell to the ground. Emma spanked her a couple more times and then put her dildo in her mouth. Jessie look even better as a beaten up slut Emma thought. Jessie's ass was bright red.

Emma decided to take the gag ball out her mouth. "Ow fuck me. Thank you Ms. Ross."

"Bitch i didn't say you could talk." Emma yanked the chain attached to Jessie. Emma knew she wasn't done with Jessie yet. She then pushes Jessie against the shower wall and demands tongue entrance inside Jessie's mouth. Their tongues licked each other while there mouths were filled with cum. Jessie grabs Emma's ass and smacks. "Oh yeah. Fuck me fuck me fuck me," Emma moaned.

"Can I talk Ms. Ross?"

"No bitch. Sit in the tub. I'll be right back with our special toy." Emma walked out the bathroom and went in to the hallway with all their rooms. She saw Luke's door wide open and his dick was out. She went to the bed and bit the tip of his dick while watching his eyes open.

"Good morning Luke," Emma said while sucking his hard 12 inch dick.

"Good morning bitch." Luke cummed instantly.

"Mmm. You're so fast and it always so warm and sticky. Get ready for school."

"Kk Emma." Emma put her tongue in her mouth while she put his dick in her pussy. He came again instantly.

"Damn I love you," she said as she walked, pussy dripping of the cum Luke put inside her, leaving a trail.

"She's so fuckin sexy with her bubble butt ass, hugh tits, and height with her sexy heels," Luke said to himself.

Meanwhile, Emma ran back to the room and grabbed the double sided dildo. She proceeded to the bathroom with Jessie waiting.

"Who said you could use my nipple clamps?"

"I wanted the torture. I love the pain!"

"Whatever." Emma got in the cum bath on the opposite side of Jessie and put the dildo in their pussies. "Does this shit vibrate?"

"Yes Ms. Ross." Jessie pushed a button on the green monster and it started vibrating. Jessie pushed the button until at was max speed.

"FUCKKKK! Emma and Jessie both yelled as cum rush their pussies almost refilling the tub. "Well that was fun."

"Yes Ms. Ross." Jessie grabbed two towels and gave one to Emma to dry off. "What are you gonna wear Emma?"

"A tight pink dress that with my huge tits over the top. It'll be really short because i need to show my pussy off if my teacher decides to be a dick again."

"You want me to pick you up?"

"Yes. Go get dressed little slut. And go to the closet and get my 10 inch heels off the top shelf. The pink ones."

"Ok Ms. Ross."

"Now go and suck Luke's dick. I'll meet you downstairs.


	3. The Teacher Rules

Emma, Luke, and Jessie went to the elevator in their penthouse. Luke pressed the '1' button. Jessie only wearing yoga pants that gave her a cameltoe, fingered herself all the way down. "Emma take your boobs out," Jessie demanded.

"Ok bitch. I forgot this dress is meant for boobs out. Silly me." Emma proceed to take her boobs out the dress as the elevator doors opened. They approached Tony, the doorman.

"Hey Tony," Emma and Jessie said.

"Hi girls." He licks their tongues and sucks their nipples. "Sup Luke. You down for football later?"

"If I don't have to torture Emma or Jessie this afternoon, i think I can make it." Emma crotched down and crawled behind the counter. She unzips Tony's pants while he is talking to Luke and starts to suck Tony's dick. Emma then pushed her tongue into his dick hole.

"Ah. Wow. Luke I think your sister is a little horny."

"Yeah i gotta to this little slut to school. Emma come on."

"One second Luke. Where's Jessie?"

"Suckin some random guys dick on the street." Emma continued sucking on Tony till he shot several loads in her mouth. She stood up and went outside to where Jessie was and tapped her.

"What do you want slut?" Jessie questioned.

"You want Tony's cum?" Jessie wasted no time grabbing Emma's face and putting her tongue inside Emma's mouth. Jessie started to kiss her swapping the cum between their mouths. Emma tilted Jessie's head and dropped all the cum down her throat.

"Oh my god. It's so thick and tasty," Jessie said swallowing it all. "I know what I'm doing all day. Bye Emma. Later Luke." She kisses Emma's boobs leaving a red lipstick mark and licked Luke's dick until he came on the floor. Emma took a dildo and a butt plug out of her purse. She shoved the dildo in her pussy and the butt plug in her ass and forced Luke down the sidewalk to school.

Luke and Emma arrive. Luke kissed Emma's nipples and went to his group of friends. Emma took out a water bottle of cum and went in the classroom. Normally she would go say hi to her best friend, Rosie, but she has been complaining about Emma's slutty behavior. 5 minutes later the bell rang and the teacher took attendence. Emma was so horny, from the two guys sucking her nipples next to her, that she didn't realize the teacher called her name three times.

"Ms. Ross uh please put your boobs in your dress and pay attenion. Teens these days." Emma put her legs in the air to show off her pussy. She took out the dildo to play with it. She sprayed a stream of cum that landed on her desk.

"Sweet mother of god Ms. Ross."

"You like Mr. Johnson?" Emma started walking to his desk. "You know, part of me believes deep down you wanna fuck me. You wanna taste real cum from a real slut." Emma put two finger in her pussy and then shove them in Mr. Johnson's mouth. Emma felt happy after the teacher started sucking on them.

"That tasted so good Emma."

"Good enough to change my F to an A baby?"

"Maybe but i need some more of that cum."

"I've got bottle of cum in my purse for when i need a snack." Emma was completely turning him on by her evin flurty slut grin. "$200 a bottle."

"Your crazy. No deal." Emma took things farther and climbed on his shoulder. She wrapped her legs around his face and her pussy nearing his tongue.

"How about now?" Mr. Johnson touched the pussy lightly with his tongue lightly and she came instantly, all the cum going into his mouth. He soon after spit the cum onto Emma's boobs and on her dress

"Now you get an A Ms. Ross. In fact here is a plus." Mr. Johnson took his dick out and Emma sucked it leaving pink lipstick all over his dick. He cummed in her mouth then gave her $200 for a bottle of hers. Emma turned back towards seat, looking at everyone who recorded on camera.

The rest of the day for Emma was mostly normal. About 12 calls down to the office, her boobs and pussy getting sucked, selling more bottles of cum, and stomping on guys dick with her heel, squeezing cum out. It wasn't until the last bell where problems rised.

"Emma, Emma, Emma, i got raped!" Yelling Luke from down the hall.

"What? By who?"

"I don't know. By some creepy blonde girl. I wish it was you." Emma gave Luke some kisses to make him feel better, leaving pink lipstick marks. Emma bent down and let Luke lick her ass for joy and her pleasure. She gave him a bottle of cum.

"Me and mommy will take good care of you. You might get raped again. By a real slut." Emma and Luke both went out the door. Back inside down the dim lighted hallway, a figure was peeking behind the corner. It was very strange looking. It was a girl, with a blonde ponytail, and a face for more revenge...


	4. Christina Helps out

Emma and Luke took about 10 minutes walking home from school. Despite Luke hurting, Emma, being the horny slut she is, she stopped to suck his dick multiple times.

"Emma stop for now. My dick really hurts right now." Luke sepreated from Emma and when they got to the house, he took the stairs by himself. Emma started to chase him but instead, sucked Tony's dick for a while. Normally she could handle any size dick but on Tony's she gagged and gasped for air. She swallowed the shots of cum from his dick and went upstairs to the penthouse. She unlocked the door and took her dress off. She saw Luke lying on the couch, along with her naked nanny and mom.

"Hi mom!" Emma said excited. She ran over and tongue fucked her right away.

"Easy bitch. How was your day?" Christina asked.

"Great. My teacher finally let me cum in his mouth."

"Good girl." Emma went to tongue fuck her sexy nanny.

"Did Luke tell you mom?"

"Yes Emma. Luke why dont you tell what happened." Emma sat on the couch next to Jessie where they continued tongue fucking. Christina started to finger her pussy.

"Ok well i walking down the dim hallway towards the main door when a girl with a blonde ponytail came out the bathroom and pinned me to the lockers. She pulled my pants down and started to suck my dick. She pulled out a nail and shoved it up my dick hole. Then she pulled a dildo out her backpack, and shoved it up my ass. I teared up a little as she keep shove the nail down my dickhole. It still hurts."

"Jessie we got to try some of this," Emma whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing Luke."

"Luke do you know it was?"

"No mom."

"Well listen." Christina stood up and sat on her son's face. "You live in a penthouse with three of the most horny, sluty, cum thirsty, sexy porn stars in the world. I think we can cheer you up." Christina shot a load down Luke's throat. Christina winked at the other two sluts and they nodded. They grabbed Luke and threw him on the ground.

"Now Luke, your about to get fucked by the horniest girls you know." Christina sat down on his face again to get her pussy licked. Emma laid down and played with Luke's dick. Jessie shoved her 12 inch heels down Luke's ass. Luke tried to gasp for air but he got blasted with cum from Christina, while shooting loads of cum at Emma's face and hair. Jessie took her heel out to lick off Emma's face, then started to suck Luke's dick. Emma laid down, tongue fucked and fingered Luke's ass hole. Jessie started to stick her tongue into the dick. Christina crawls behind Jessie and shove her strap on in Jessie's pussy while her butt was in the air.

"Ah fuck Christina. Fuck your dirty servant. FUCK ME HARDER." Emma then grabbed a strap on dildo and shoved it in Jessie's asshole. "FUCK EMMA. HARDER! FASTER!" Jessie blasted a long stream of cum that Christina and Emma fought for, while Jessie was still sucking Luke's dick.

"Suck my dick horny sluts," Luke demanded. Christina didn't obey and jumped on top of Luke's dick which entered her gaping pussy. "Fuck me mom." Christina rode the dick like a pro, causing Luke to shot several loads in her pussy. She then forced the dick in her ass and caused more cum from Luke's hurting dick. All 3 girls stood Luke up and sat back on their knees. Emma moved first and forced the whole dick down her throat, including the balls.

Christina slapped her ass hard. "Share you fuckin slut." Christina sucked on the balls while Jessie ate out both asses. Christina and Emma kept sucking and licking at the dick while fingering each others pussies and swapping Luke's thick cum between their mouths. Christina and Emma each pushed a finger into Luke's dick, both of them with long pink nails covered in jewels.

"Fuck you sluts. It hurts so good." They both stuck another finger in. "Oh shit please stop. I'm begging."

"Don't tell us what to do," Christina snapped.

"Yeah or else we'll rape you," Emma added. Luke kept silent as they added a third finger. Christina starts biting one of his balls and Emma bit the other.

"And Luke, you better not cum until we tell you to or else we'll do worse things to your dick." Luke knew his mom was serious and he obeyed there every command. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore. Jessie snuck behind him and shoved a dildo in his mouth covered with her cum. She ate out Luke ass with her tongue, covered in Emma and Christina's juices. The dildo was so long that he couldn't push it out his mouth and Jessie tied up both his hands. Christina and Emma added a fourth finger while Luke gagged for mercy. They fisted Luke's dickhole one at a time while Jessie fisted his asshole

"Cum." That's all Luke wanted to here as he completely covered Emma and Christina's face with his load. Jessie came around next to the other girls and got covered with cum. Luke was still cumming, passed out on the floor. Jessie sucked the dick until it stopped. Emma and Christina licked each others faces then both licked Jessie's. They all licked each others tongues with glory.

"And that's how you do it girls," Christina said.

"Agreed," they both nodded. Luke started to wake back up.

"That was the best i've ever had. Mom you're a pro. I love all of you." He sucked on his mom's gigantic tits.

"You're welcome Luke," Christina replied. "Hey, lets play would you rather later. I think I want to have more fun with Luke privately." Emma and Jessie nodded and started to fucked other on the couch, slapping each others asses. Luke hopped on his mom's back, put his dick in Christina's ass as she went upstairs. The same shadow from the school appeared on the terrace, witnessing the whole scene. She went back to her hiding spot and continued waiting.


	5. Would You Rather

It was about 6:30pm. Christina came down the stairs with a limp. She had just let Luke pratically rip her ass apart. She went into the kitchen and grabbed 3 bottles of cum for Emma, Jessie, and herself. She poured a half of the bottle on her bouncy boobs. She had the biggest boobs in the family, slightly bigger than Jessie's. She came back into the living room, ready to play. She handed the other two bottles of cum to Emma and Jessie, who were sucking Luke's balls.

"Sluts can you stop fucking Luke for a second?"

"Oh come on mom. He was about to cum," Emma said still sucking. Luke came all over her face and perfect blonde hair.

"Alrights fucktoys. We're going to play would you rather, but with a torture sort of twist to it," Christina explained. "Emma you're first. Would you rather drink pee or eat shit?

"I'd drink pee. It sounds tasty as fuck." Christina grabbed a cup. She put it under her pussy and peed into it. She gave it to Jessie and she peed in it.

"Drink it slut," Jessie commanded. Emma did as she was told and swallowed it all.

"Mmm it's so damn warm. I love it. Jessie it's your turn. Would you rather get fucked up the ass, pussy, or mouth?

"Ass," Jessie said. Emma took two strap-ons and gave one to her mother. They bothed crawled sexily to Jessie, who was backing up near a wall. They turned her around and forced the dildos in her ass. Jessie screamed from the sharp pain. Luke came over and put his dick down her throat to stop her from scream. He slapped her across the face while Emma and Christina slapped her pussy. Jessie gaged and coughed up a giant load of cum. She swallowed happily.

"My turn," Jessie said. "Luke, would you rather get raped by, me, Emma or Christina?"

"Definitely you Jessie." Emma and Christina stood up in front of him, then bended down again. Emma shoved a pencil through his dickhole. She started sucking to carch all the pre-cum. Christina bit on his balls which made him get cum over Jessie's face. Jessie started licking Luke's ass hole and then shoved in a dildo. Luke came 3 more times as they kept fuckin. They stop sucking lukes dick and sat back down.

"Your turn Luke."

"Ok. Emma, would you rather have big boobs, big ass or always wear high heels.

"I'ma slut. Sluts need all three." Jessie laid down and stuck her 10 inch heel inside Emma's pussy. Christina and Luke started slapping Emma's boobs turning them red. Luke kept biting hard on the tits. Once Jessie was done she slammed Emma on the wall, ass out. She gave Christina a whip. Christina spanked Emma about 25 times before Emma got tears in her eyes.

"I didn't say you could cry bitch," Christina said smacking her ass. She handed the whip to Jessie who continued to whip her. Luke started eating out Emma's asshole. They let go of Emma. Her ass was bright red. Jessie noticed Luke's enormus dick stretching his pants and decided to help him out. She unzipped Luke's pants and his dick bursted out slapping Jessie in the face. She couldn't take it anymore.

She put as much of the dick in her mouth as possible while luke moans. She fit the whole 14 inch dick down her mouth while gagging up cum. Jessie tried to put the balls in her mouth, but failed. Emma came over and licked his balls while Christina fucks Jessie with a dildo from behind. Luke let out a load of cum that Jessie then shared with the other sluts. Luke then grabbed three cups and pissed in them.

"Drink up bitches.

"yes daddy," Emma said hornily as Emma, Jessie, and Christina drank the piss. They all swapped with each others mouth. As they sat back down, Jessie licked the cum off of her heel. Emma and Christina did the same.

Emma grabbed a bottle of cum and shoved it up her pussy. Jessie and Christina started tongue fucking while Luke came in their faces. They were all having fun until the lights went out.

Christina stopped to noticed pure darkness. "What the hell happened to the power?"

"This is weird Christina." They stopped fucking and tried to find emergency lights, with eyes watching.


	6. Power Out

Jessie, Emma, Luke, and Christina searched for emergency lights for about 10 minutes until they gave up. Jessie and Christina still had Luke's cum on their faces, and Emma's pussy was filled with cum, dripping out her ass. The girls laid their naked bodies on the couch while Luke paced around the living room. They heard screeching noises coming from upstairs.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked.

"I don't know baby. Jessie go upstairs and check it out slut," Christina commanded.

"Ok bitch." Christina licked the cum off of Jessie's face then Jessie took a flashlight and went upstairs.

"So what do we do now Mom?"

"Well now I want to watch you and Emma fuck each other. And Luke can you please lick Emma's pussy to keep the cum from going on the ground." Luke did what he was told and stuck his tongue in his sister's pussy.

"Fuck me Luke! Punish your sister! Ah! Oh shit!" Christina spanked Emma's ass.

"Bitch i didn't tell you to moan did I?"

"No Mom." Luke continued eating out Emma's pussy till she came in his mouth. Luke punished Emma's ass even further by forcing his dick in her tight ass. Christina started fingering herself. She placed the hand on Emma's mouth to keep her from moaning. Emma licked the cum of her mother's hand. Due to the darkness, Emma hit her legs a couple of times on the couch. Luke cummed several loads into her ass. Emma put her legs around his head and he licked her pussy. Emma started smacking him with her sexy ass.

"Damn i wish i could see," Emma whimpered

"Maybe its only our room with power out. Lets go in the hall.

"Good idea Mom." Christina dragged her slut daughter through the kitchen to the hall outside their penthouse. Christina was right and were standing in a hall with bright light. Luke came out and shut the door. Christina forced Emma down on the floor.

"Luke, get on top of Emma." He happily sat down on top of Emma and put his dick in her ass. Christina put on a strap-on and sat on top of Luke, put her strap-on in Luke's ass. "Luke, ever been in the middle of a slut sandwich?"

"No Mom." Luke started pounding his dick in Emma's tight ass. Christina did the same thing to Luke. Christina put a vibrator in her ass. Luke cummed in Emma's ass while Emma's pussy squirted all over his dick. Emma turned her head around to suck the cum covered dick. Christina turned Luke around to tongue fuck him. He let her explore his mouth. Her tongue was covered with her cum. Christina forced Luke off the ground and stepped on Emma's back.

"Ow shit Mom. What the hell slut?"

"Shut the fuck up bitch." Christina stabbed her heel in Emma's ass.

"Ahhh! Mom fucking stop. It hurts so fucking much."

"That's the point you stupid bitch." Christina shoved the heel farther. "Turn over bitch."

Christina forced her heel down Emma's throat, a heel covered in cum. Emma gagged more than ever. Christina slapped her ass to cause her more pain. Luke sat back and jacked off furiously. Christina took out her dildo.

"Emma you're nothing more than a cum and piss dumpster. You're a fucking blonde slut who I will fuck until you can't cum anymore." Christina squatted over her face and came all over it. Emma tried to catch every drop. Christina then proceed to splash a stream of pee. Emma also tried to swallow that, but it just went all over face. Christina dragged Emma back in their penthouse and the lights were on. The 3 went into the living room to a crying Jessie lying on the couch.

"Bitch why are you crying?" Emma wondered

"That girl that raped Luke, I... I... I think she just raped me." The 3 looked around and noticed the terace window shattered and then they heard the front door slam shut...


	7. Glory Hole

Everyone, frightened by the girl who raped Jessie in the house, went back to their rooms. No one was as frightened as Emma. She knew she was the sluttiest girl at school and a prime target. But what if she didn't go to the school? She thought it over, pussy over face, dripping cum into her own mouth and licking her pussy. "I need some good dick to suck right now. I wish my dad was here." Her dad, Morgan, and Ravi were outta town for the next 2 weeks and Zuri was at a friend's house for the weekend. Emma decided she wanted to play glory hole.

Emma texted Luke to put his dick through a little hole in the door with extra lube. Emma oiled up her boobs and ass and walked to the hole, putting her mouth towards it. Luke came out his room, dick lubed, and walked to Emma's door.

"Suck good babe."

"I will Luke." Luke wasted no time shoving his dick through the hole into Emma's wet mouth. Emma gagged as the dick hit the back of her throat. She rubbed her pussy and came all over the floor. She pulled her face back. "Oh Luke. Your so fuckin hard. Fuck me in the ass."

"No problem slut." Emma put her asshole to the hole in the door. Luke slammed her dick into her ass making Emma sob. "You're so tight. Shit Emma. Is your ass clean slut?

"Sometimes I'm a clean slut. Sometimes I'm a very dirty slut. That's for you to find out."

"Dirty bitch." Emma continued moaning very loudly. Luke shot several loads of cum into her ass. Emma's long pink nails stabbed away at her wet pussy. Outside of the room, Jessie snuck up behind Luke wearing nothing but heels and her cum dispenser dildo. She slapped her hands on the wall to suprise Luke.

"Hey Luke.

"Oh hey Jessie. Wanna fuck or somethin?"

"You bet." As Luke was still fucking Emma, Jessie shoved her dildo up Luke's ass. Her cum dispenser released 10 loads into Luke as he moaned and screamed, his ass being ripped apart. Jessie wanted Emma. Jessie pushed Luke out the way and put her cum dispenser dildo in the hole. "Suck slut."

"Ok babe," Emma responded. Emma took the whole thing down her throat and Jessie released all the cum. Emma's throat was full of cum and she opened the door. She went over to Jessie. Jessie sucked Luke until he came in her mouth. Emma and Jessie, both mouths full of cum, kissed and swapped cum in their mouths. Their tongues explored each other. Luke fingered both of them, making them moan.

"Hey bitches, sit," Luke commanded as they sat down tongues at out, knowing what he wanted. Luke jacked off until he released cum on both their faces. They both put their long nails in his dick hole releasing more streams of cum. Emma wrapped her hand around his giant dick, giving him a handjob. Her hand had cum all over it. Luke came again. Jessie cought it all in her mouth and swallowed. Jessie tickled his ball releasing another stream. Emma and Jessie both played with his dick until he came as much as possible. He colasped on the floor in a cum puddle.

Emma and Jessie licked up all the cum. Jessie sat on Luke's face. Emma sat on Luke's dick. "So Jessie, wanna go to the park and fuck?"

"Sure Emma. When we comeback we got to make a sextape for the company."

"I recorded this."

"Good girl, slut. Let's go." Emma and Jessie dragged Luke down the stairs to the elevator. They exited the building, Emma and Jessie kissing all the way out the door. Luke finally stood up. Emma kissed Tony's dick before exiting. They got to the park to see a girl laying down naked with a bleeding asshole. They turned her around.

"ZURI?...


	8. The Masked Blonde

"Zuri! What the fuck. Are you okay?" Emma asked frightened. No answer. Zuri lied there, lifeless with cum covering her face. Her boobs and ass were bright red and there was slight blood around her body. Emma licked up the cum and shared it with Jessie. Emma rubbed her pussy as she swallowed the cum. Suddenly they heard thunder and saw lightning.

"Oh shit," Jessie said. "It's about to storm. We got to get Zuri out of here."

"We have to carry her," Luke shouted as rain started pouring down. Luke, Emma, and Jessie struggle carrying as the rain gets worse. Zuri didn't move a muscle except when she tried to keep her eyes open. The four made it back to the penthouse, their naked bodies soaking wet. Emma couldn't help but shake the water off her boobs. Jessie started sucking Luke's wet dick. Emma sat Zuri down on the couch and went to go dry off.

Jessie let Luke fuck her against the wall. Jessie couldn't stop moaning the as Luke forced his dick in. Luke pulled out to cum on her boobs but Jessie had a better idea. She grabbed Luke's arm and pulled him to where Zuri was on the couch. He knew what to do and cummed all over Zuri's face. "Now wake up bitch," Jessie demanded as she slapped her.

Zuri raised her head. "What the hell happened to me? And why is my ass bleeding?"

"You got raped by that girl that Luke got raped by," Jessie explained. "Emma get your ass out here."

"Yes Mistress one second." Emma huried and came down the stairs.

"Wait I just realized something."

"What Jessie?"

"Christina was here when we left." At that moment, Jessie heard screaming and moaning and yelling. "Christina you ok?" No answer. "Come on. Lets go."

Luke, Emma, Jessie, and Zuri, barely able to walk, went upstairs to Christina's room. Jessie pushed the door open to find Christina being fucked by someone in a mask. He was using Christina's spiked heel in her pussy and she couldn't take the pain. She came all over the masked person, who showed the slightest of blonde hair behind the mask.

"It's a blonde and it has long hair so it's a girl." Emma said. "I don't know anyother blondes, besides that one girl that wouldn't leave us alone and I remember she was creepy as fuck."

"I don't remember her name," Luke said, "but i doubt it's her."

"Yeah Luke your right," Jessie said. The four continued watching as Christina was getting fucked. Christina kept moaning and screaming while mouthing to the kids help me, help me. Even though the kids wanted to help, they were also enjoying their mom getting fucked. Christina came all over the mask again and the masked blonde fled the room fast, not noticing the others watching.

Zuri ran over to Christina. "Mom are you alright?"

"I will be. Are you ok?"

"Yeah mom." Zuri and Christina started making out as Christina shooed the other three to exit the room. Luke, Emma, and Jessie thought about what to do. Luke was hoping the girls would fight over Luke's dick. He stroked to the look of their wet pussies and thick ass. Emma started kissing Jessie and grabbed Luke's dick. She, within minutes, made Luke cum all over her hand, which she licked off. Continuing kissing, Jessie took the dick from Emma, and made him cum even quicker. She licked the cum of and shared it with Emma.

Emma broke the kiss and forced Jessie to the ground. "Luke get a dildo from my room. It's time we fuck our nanny."


	9. Jessie gets Fucked

"What are you gonna do to me?" Jessie asked.

"Shut up bitch," Emma as she painfully smacked Jessie's thick ass. Luke watched as it bounced in perfect motion.

"Fuck me hard Emma. Fuck the shit out of me."

"I said shut up bitch." This time Emma slapped her even harder, making Jessie moan. She continued moaning until Luke shoved his dick down her throat. Jessie gagged and choked. Emma continued slapping her ass, making it bright red. "You like that bitch?" Jessie nodded. Emma put on her strap on and went inside Jessie's ass. Emma grabbed Jessie's hand and held them back as she fucked her. Jessie tried to yell and scream as she was still being choked by Luke's massive dick. He has never been that hard and long before, and took full advantage, releasing cum every few minutes inside of Jessie.

"Bitch don't swallow any cum until I say so," Emma said. Jessie nodded, unable to take the pain from Emma's ass slapping, and the giant dildo in her ass. Emma put 2 fingers into her nanny's wet pussy and licked the juices off her nails. By this point, Jessie's ass was completely bright, her asshole was stretched far, and her whole mouth was complete filled with cum. Luke put his cock in her mouth one more time, almost making Jessie spill it on the floor.

"If you drop any cum, i'll rip your ass and pretty little mouth apart," Emma said. Emma's pussy was soaking wet from all the torture her and Luke were giving Jessie. She commanded Luke to lick it while she sucked and bit on Jessie's nipples. "Ok bitch, swallow your cum, now."

Jessie wasted no time in getting all the thick cum down her throat. She hoped that Emma was done with her, but Emma had more dark sexy plans made for her. Emma had an idea involving Jessie's gaping asshole. Emma started deepthroating Luke's dick. She didn't stop until her mouth was full of cum. She went back to a Jessie still in pain. Emma releases all the cum into her asshole and Jessie lets out a long moan. Luke dick slapped her and Emma slapped her ass.

"Shut up whore!" Emma snapped. From all the pain and excitement, Jessie started tearing up. Emma still wasn't done yet. "Luke, go get whip."

"No Emma please, i can't take much more," Jessie cried. She would have tried to escape the hallway but she was too weak and too much in pain. Emma, waiting for the whip, started licking Jessie's pussy. She used her long nails to finger Jessie deeply. On the floor, Emma found some sex balls that she shoved up Jessie's pussy.

"If they fall out, I'll whip you harder," Next Emma found a giant butt plug for Jessie's ass. She then reached for a long cum-covered dildo and shoved it down Jessie's throat, just in enough time as Luke came back with the whip. Jessie tried to shake her head no but Emma slapped her ass again. Luke gave her the whip and some handcuffs. She handcuffed Jessie's ankles and hands.

"Alright listen fuckin slut. I'ma whip as long and hard as I feel like it, maybe till you start crying. While i do that, Luke is going to cum all over your face and dick slap you if he needs to." Emma sucked Luke's dick to help him out and immediatly got cum all over Jessie's hair.

"Luke make sure you get her eyes." He obeyed his sisters instructions and shot a big stream in the left eye, with tears coming down her right. Emma whipped Jessie 20 times. Jessie had red marks all over her thick ass. Jessie was trying to scream and moan and cry, but she was a slave to Emma. Luke shot his next stream of cum at Jessie's right eye. He took the dildo out her mouth and put his dick there. Jessie was still unable to moan. She bit down on Luke's dick every time she got whipped.

Hours later, 100 whips later, and several cum shots later, Jessie sat there, asshole gaping, ass bright red with marks, and a pool of cum near her mouth. Emma and Luke weren't in the room and it was midnight. Jessie tried to stand up but felt the pain through her body. She had never been fucked that hard. She layed there, licked up the pool of cum, and went to sleep.

"It's just a matter a time before that girl fucks me," Emma said to Luke who were in his room.

"Just watch your back." Emma went to bed with his dick in her mouth, unknowing of the rape girl hiding in the darkness of the hallway...


	10. A Point Of View

Emma P.O.V-

I'm so proud of how I nearly fucked Jessie to death last night, but I don't feel myself anymore. I'm getting so stressed and crazy. It's like a part of me wants to become a very bad version of myself. I'm a good whore and slut for my family but my evil side says fuck them to death. My evil side, I feel like it's out there waiting. The way I fucked Jessie, felt like I wasn't me...

Rape Girl P.O.V-

So far I've fucked Luke, Zuri, Jessie, and Christina. I've saved the best for last. Emma. I will make sure she feels more pain than imagined. Before I do that, I feel like I want to rape the rest of the family again. I don't know what it is but I don't want to rape Emma, until the time is perfect...

Jessie P.O.V-

I've been enjoying all the pain. I've been recently obsessed with drinking bottles of Luke's thick warm cum mixed with mine. It makes me so horny when i drink it or just think about it. As happy as I am, I'm a little worried about Emma. It was perfect the way she fucked me but it just wasn't like Emma. She didn't even stick her heel down my ass. She's been acting different ever since...


	11. Jessie's Revenge

It was the next morning and Jessie woke up early, still feeling pain from the night before. The family still had no idea that the rape girl was in the house. Luke's eyes started to open. He noticed his sister with his cock in her mouth, cum mixed with drool falling out. He shoved his dick farther and Emma started sucking and biting.

"Good morning Luke. I love your cum so much," Emma moaned. Even though she seemed the same, Luke and Jessie felt like she was different. Emma got up, kissed Luke's dick and went into the bathroom. She felt horny but very tried. She went to the sink to rub water on her face. She looked up.

"What the fuck?!" Emma screamed. Luke got up to see what was wrong. Jessie followed behind with a dildo in her ass.

"Bitch what are you yelling for stupid whore." Jessie smacked her.

"This isn't the time Jessie. I looked up into the mirror, and I had like demon red eyes and an evil grin and messy hair. What's going on?" They looked into the mirror. All their faces were normal.

"Jessie I think you need to slap her again. She's gone psycho," Luke said.

"This pathethic slut better not slap me again. You know what, I just need to drink my cum and calm down. Move stupid fuckin' whore." Emma pushed Jessie out the way and went back to her room, slamming the door shut.

Jessie eyed the toilet and Luke got her hints and he sat down. Jessie sat on top of his giant 14 inch dick. She moaned taking most of it in her wet pussy. Jessie started bounced on his dick while facing him, slowly sucking and gagging on her dildo. Luke started licking Jessie everywhere, exploring her sexy body and curves. He started licking her face and swallowed the cum on it.

"Jessie, I'm about to cum."

"Do it Luke. Fill my pussy with cum baby." Jessie sat all the way down on his dick as he shot several loads inside of her. "Now it's time I return that little favor from yesterday."

"What?"

"Luke, lay down face up on the ground." Luke did as he was told. Jessie put a double sided dildo in her ass, much longer than Luke's dick. Jessie stood on top of Luke and then took a seat on his face. She forced the opposite end of the dildo into Luke's mouth.

"Gag you fucking bitch," Jessie said. Luke gagged and choked and tried to scream. Jessie bounced her thick bubble ass all over Luke and the dildo, still choking Luke. Jessie got off his face and took the dildo out his mouth. Jessie leaned her face to his.

"It's round 2 baby." Jessie let her saliva stream down through Luke's open mouth that lead into a kiss. Jessie and Luke's tongues explored each others mouth. Jessie started moaning in between kisses. Jessie turned around to deepthroat Luke's dick while Luke ate her ass. Jessie stuck her nail inside to make Luke scream. He came all over her nails and face. She started sucking and he came again in her mouth.

Once Jessie swallowed, she put his dick in her pussy and waited until he came again. Luke started titty fucking Jessie and came on her mouth with Jessie squirted all over he stomach. She licked it up and stood up. Jessie attached a dog collar to Luke's neck and dragged him out the bathroom into her room.

"Good boy, who's a good boy," Jessie said smirking. "Turn to your side."

"Why?"

"Luke if you don't I'll make it much more painful." Without hesitation, Luke turned to the side. Luke's dick was long and hard, sticking out across the floor. Jessie started stepping on it with spiked heels.

"Ow!" Luke screamed. "Your hurting my fuckin dick." Jessie stomped harder, squeezing out cum.

"Don't speak baby." Jessie stomped, poked, and walked on Luke's dick, squeezing out cum almost every time. When she was done there was a pool of cum a few inches away from the tip of Luke's dick. Jessie sat on her knees and slowly licked it up like a dog.

Jessie was completely horny and ready for. She ran out of Luke's room and went to Christina's. She slapped her across the face, and pushed her on the floor. Jessie layed on top of her and made out with her. Jessie's pussy was leaking with horniness and excitement. Christina rubbed her pussy with Jessie's cum, and Christina came all over her hand. She let Jessie explore her mouth and slapped her with the cummy hand.

"Jessie, who the fuck do you think you are?"

"I own you bitch."

"I own both of you whores and I think we all know that," Emma walked in.

"You definitly don't," Jessie said.

"I will fuck the shit out of both of you right now," Christina said.

"How about tonight?" Emma asked. "You can punish us then. I need lunch, I'm hungry as fuck."

"Eat me out baby." Emma went over to her mother's pussy. She stuck her hand in. Christina started cumming right away. Emma licked out her asshole and Christina came some more. Emma started fingering Jessie. She came but not as fast. Emma had both their cum in her mouth and spit it on their faces.

"Now let's go," Emma commanded. They left the room and passed Luke in Jessie's room still on the floor. Emma went to go kiss his dick and continued down the hallway, stopping at a wide open Bertram's room. He was naked and looked beaten. They ran in towards him.

"Bertram, are you ok?" Emma asked

"No, I got raped."

"Fuck! She was in the house," Christina said angry.

"Wow really?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah she raped me good."

"No I can't believe someone fucked your fat ass." This made the three girls laugh. Although they couldn't stop staring at Bertram's perfect 16 inch cock, making Emma drool.

"Don't let her say that, I sure anyone would love to fuck your fat ass," Christina said while rubbing his shaft. Christina started sucking, taking the whole thing in her mouth.

"Damn mom."

"Morgan's is a lot bigger. I can get his down too." Emma started sucking Bertram's thick dick but could only manage 14 inches until she gagged. Jessie pushed Emma out the way to get her turn. Jessie took the whole thing and Bertram came in her mouth.

"Oh my god, it's so tasty." Jessie shared the cum with a kiss to Emma and Christina. They all swallowed and left the room. Downstairs they grabbed a butt plug and put in their ass. They stopped when they heard a thump.

"Hang on."Christina went to the theater room with Jessie following. Emma went into elevator. She screamed when on the ceiling wrote, IM COMING FOR YOU EMMA! in blood. Emma pressed the button to open the doors. She ran into the theater room but no was there.

"Jessie? Mom? Anyone?" She ran upstairs. No Bertram. No Luke. No Zuri. "Bertram? Luke? Zuri? Where is everyone?" Emma ran through the penthouse and didn't see anyone or hear a sound. She then heard echoes of "you're dead" and "Emma you're next,"

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME?"


	12. Just Emma

This chapter will be an Emma P.O.V. The ending of the story is soon. There will be a sequel to this as well. Back to the action.

What the hell is going on. Did they just disappear? I sat down on the couch to see if they would come back. As time went on, I decided to go out and find them. I put on some pink and black pants, and a tight pink jacket before leaving.

I got out of the elevator and Tony was gone too. I then heard banging against the office door behind the doorman desk. "Tony!" I ran as fast as my heels could take me. I opened the door to see a naked, tied up Tony.

"Omg. She raped you too?"

"Yes. Emma I am so glad to see you."

"I'm just glad to see someone."

"What do you mean?"

"Jessie and my mom went into the screening room and I went in the elevator. I saw a creepy message and got out. Everyone in the house was gone. What did she do to you?"

"She snuck into my office and knocked from inside. When I opened the door, she knocked me out and then 20 minutes later, she was about to cut my dick off. Luckily all she did was tie me up."

"Well, did she say where she was going?"

"She said, now it's Emma's turn and left."

I layed down depressed next to Tony's dick trying to figure out what to do. Being the devil I am, I left Tony tied up and closed the door. "Wait Emma I know who the girl is..."

Ok think Emma. Where would a raped take them. This is all Luke's fault. All these thoughts bounced around in my head and I had no ideas until I stepped outside. There was a note in my room that said, it starts with Luke and ends with you. Luke was the first one to get raped and she's blonde and only one other blonde girl is obsessed with him. Creepy Connie! But could it be? I think she is still locked up. I decided to call my old boss Boomer.

"Boomer."

"Hey Emma. Wassup?"

"Is Connie still arrested?"

"She was."

Oh no

"Connie escaped about 5 days ago."

"And that was when it all started."

"Emma what's going on?"

"Some girl is raping my family and she is blonde and i figured it was your niece because she's obsessed with Luke."

"But would she rape your whole family?"

"Maybe. She is crazy. She did escape jail."

"Can I get a blowjob?"

"No. Your dick is so fuckin tiny. Why do think I quit? To suck bigger dicks and get fucked by a real dick."

"My dick is gigantic now."

"Send me a picture."

"Ok."

"Boomer I have to go. Might fuck you later."

"Later Emma."

I started walking towards the school to see if they might be there. The sky was dark and lightning struck the sky. "Shit!" Rain started sprinkling. I ran over to a girl with an umbrella.

"Can i have that please?" I asked in my sexiest voice.

"No. Are you a whore?"

"Yes bitch." I unzipped my jacket to release my perfect boobs. She played with my boobs while I kissed her.

"Omg your boobs are so perfect," she said.

"And my ass. But anyway, can i get the umbrella."

"Can i comeback to your house later."

"We'll see."

She gave me the umbrella and slapped my fat ass. I love pleasing others to get stuff I want. The rain started pooring and I started running toward the school. The water splashing got my ass wet and my pants tighter. I approached the school before the rain could get worse. Luckily it stopped. I went through the front door which unusually unlocked.

"Hello. Anyone here?" I quickly gave up and thought my idea was dumb. I turned around and went out the front door where on the porch sat Connie.

"Hiya Emma."

"No bitch. Where's my family?"

"How would I know. Is Lukie Pookie ok?"

"Don't call him that. I own his dick. Not you. Why did you escaped prison?"

"Emma, who wouldn't try to escape?"

"What for?"

"Because I miss Luke."

"So you raped him and the rest of my family and hid them."

"I wouldn't rape your family. However I did rape Luke..."

Please follow and favorite. Send reviews and pms. The next 2 chapter will most likely be Emma POV. Check out Futa's in Love if you haven't. Peace out.


	13. A Piece Of The Puzzle

The ending is near. Emma P.O.V. Back to the action.

"I can't believe you raped my brother."

"I had to Emma. I haven't had dick in so long and I missed Luke so much. I've been hiding out here because I don't wanna go back home. But I swear I didn't rape any of your other family."

"Yeah whatever. I'm leaving. Your so fuckin creepy."

"Good luck finding them. Sometimes the answer is right there."

Connie is so crazy. So I still have to figure out who raped Christina, Jessie, Zuri, Bertram, and Tony. And the girl is blonde. I wish my dad was here so bad. I need some monster cock like his. I looked back at Connie and saw her mouth something.

"What she doesn't know won't kill her." She then ran off. I decided to give Jessie a call even though she probably wouldn't answer.

"Pick up Jessie. Please pick up."

"Emma. Finally you called. What the fuck took so long?"

"I didn't think about it. Is everyone okay?"

"Sorta. I'm helping untie everyone. I broke my ropes. Everyone is here except for Luke."

"Maybe she never took him. I will try to find him. I just found out that Connie was the one that raped him.

"What? No fuckin way. What about us?

"I don't know. Connie said she only raped him because she missed him. She's been hiding out at the school so she won't get arrested."

"Oh and one more thing, Morgan is here too."

"Ravi?"

"No."

"Great so Ravi is somewhere else too. I'll look for him."

"Ok hurry and find us. I have not idea where we are but I believe we are in Times Square. We all in one giant dark room and the door is locked. We haven't seen the girls face yet. Call me later."

"I can't believe your so good at mimicing voices. Give me my phone back you fuckin rapist." Jessie screamed

"Nope. She thinks you're all ok. And trust me I will find Luke. He loves me the most."

"You wouldn't win. What happened to your blonde hair?"

"Wig dumbass. You have no chance. There's one girl I hate who's responsible."

I ran back to get Tony to help me. We went to get his car and we drove down the very wet road. I sucked his dick until we stopped at a bar in Times Square.

"Tony, this is not the time for drinks.

"I know. We're going to park here and check all the abandoned buildings until we find them. Take east. I'll go west.

I looked around but it too dark to tell what buildings were abandoned from a far. I took off my soaking wet clothes to relieve my body. The first building I saw was a pizza and video game resturant. I walked to it playing with my pussy. Cum came out and I licked my fingers and smelt the perfection of my cum. I walked in the pizza place to here the sound of a video game. "Luke!"

"Emma. What the hell are you doing over here?"

"Um, why are you here."

"This is my old hangout. I used it to hide from getting raped."

"Interesting."

"Yeah. They got all the good games here, even though I'm the best at all the games. I'm like a gamers guide to pretty much everything."

"Well I have news."

"Ok what, before I fuck you for making me lose."

"Jessie, Zuri, Christina, Bertram, and Morgan are kidnapped somewhere in Times Square. Tony is helping me, and Ravi is somewhere near because him and Dad are back from there trip. Oh and Connie was the one that raped you." He looked down at his dick and judging from his face, I knew what he was thinking.

"Ew oh my god. I need to clean my dick. Did she raped everyone else."

"No. So neither you or me has been raped by the girl.

"Yay for you, my dick touched Connie." I called Tony to let him know I found Luke.

"Tony, I got him. Bring the car to the Pizza Palace resturant."

"Ok hang on." Me and Luke went outside to wait for Tony. We opened the door and got suprised by a girl in a mask.

"Finally I found you...

After everything that's happened, tell me who it could be. Could Connie be lying? Is it another charatcher that hasn't shown up yet? Find out soon and peace out


	14. Last For Rape

I know your ready for more so here we go. Also check my other story if you haven't. Back to the action. Still Emma P.O.V.

I felt like I had been losing my motherfuckin mind. I didn't feel like myself at all anymore. Right now I craved Luke's dick more than ever but here we were, in a white room, our stomachs tied down to chairs stuck to the floor. We looked at the rest of our family, whole body tied, mouths tape, and cummed all over. There were no windows and only one door to escape.

"Luke, can you not be hard for once. I'm craving dick. I'm going insane."

"How could I not get hard. Look at Jessie next to you with that cum all in her hair. Naked body covered with cum." My pussy twitch and I fingered myself till I came and let Luke lick my fingers off. I tried to reach Jessie's face to pull the tape, and after several tries, I was able to peel it.

"Jessie. Hey baby. I missed you."

"This girl is fuckin crazy."

"I thought you had escaped."

"She took my phone and did a voice impression, but listen, she is not who you..."

The door swung open. I place the tape back on Jessie and remained still. The masked face walked over. Her blonde hair was perfect just like mine, but with streaks of pink. She threw a full water bottle at me. I decided to drink because of my thrist.

"Emma don't!"

"Luke it's just water. Woah. What the hell? Hallucinating. I think she drugged me. I've had this feeling before. Bitch who are you."

"I've been drugging you the whole time," she said.

"What... when...? So blurry..."

"Anything happen in the mirror bitch?"

"But h-how?"

"I drugged you the night before. I slipped it in right after you fell asleep on Luke's dick. Everytime you drank water, drugged. I even put drugs in your cum. I've been sort of controlling you, watching you do everything like I planned, and the best thing is that you're such a stupid whore that you couldn't figure out who i am."

"Let us go."

"I don't think I will. Ooh Luke, looks like your dick is ready to play." She released his dick with came before she even did anything. She took his whole dick like a pro. She squeezed his balls making him yell.

"How does that feel Luke. I'ma squeeze all the cum outta you."

"It fuckin hurts. Stop. Please."

The girls mouth released his dick and she showed a complete mouthful of cum as Luke passed out on his chair. She forced my mouth open and released the cum in my mouth. She grabbed a dildo of a nearby desk and shoved it hard in my ass, causing me too shriek. She grabbed a rope too tie the rest of my down, along with Luke. She gargled the rest of Luke's cum and spit it all over Jessie's face.

She pull out the dildo and shoved it all the way in 10 times. Blood came out, along with cum from my pussy mixed. "Just kill me. I can't take it anymore."

"Shut up whore," she said as she slapped me. She laid on the floor and stabbed her into my pussy with me scrraming from pain everytime. I was about to faint when someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get that. Not." I came all over her purple lips and she kissed me over my pink lips. "You know what Emma. I'm so glad I saved you for last. Your cum has the best taste. Jessie has the thickest cum. And your little mommy has the most cum.

"I just realized. Where is my dad and Bertram?"

"Passed out in the closet. I fucked their brains out before you got here."

"Tony was with us. He will find me. And Ravi could show up too."

"Ravi is weak and has a tiny dick. I doubt he would do anything."

"I'm not gonna ask again, who are you?"

"This might shock you but okayyy." She took her mask and I gasped...

I just couldn't stop posting chapters almost daily. If you know who is it let me know. Don't count out other charatchers. Follow and favorite. Pm and review, and peace out


	15. Secret's Revealed

Sorry for bein gone so long. Been really busy. Anyway's, It's time for great news. The final chapter! Give me sequel ideas. Back to the action.

Emma P.O.V

"Oh my fucking god. I can't believe it," I screamed.

"Well believe it bitch."

She took off all her clothes to release her full body in suprising perfection.

"I should've known as soon as I heard your slight accent."

"And I bet you never suspected me did you?"

"No Maybelle. I didn't. Why did you do this to us?"

"I've always wanted to fuck you. Ever since I met you, your pussy was on my mind."

"What does that have to do with my family bitch?"

"I love torture. I love the moans and screams, and their cum tastes so perfect, but yours is even better," she said as she walked over and licked my pussy.

"Let my kids and I go," my mom said.

"Oh Christina." She started walking toward her. "I can do whatever I want. Your slutty bodies are for my use and abuse. If I want to shove a thick dildo down your throat, I will. If i want to fuck Emma til she passes out, I will. If I force you to swallow my cum, you will or else.

Maybelle walked over to a counter with a glass full of cum and what looked like a black dildo.

"Maybelle, what the fuck is that?"

"It's a real cock and a cum smoothie."

"Real?"

"Yes little slut. I cut it off of the last guy I fucked. He wouldn't listen to me. This is 15 inch perfection." She licked up and down while cum streamed down the sides. She shoved it in Zuri's mouth. Zuri gagged and coughed while she came on the chair.

"Tony will be here any minute now," I hoped.

"How do you know he's not here already?" She said.

"What do you mean?"

"Tony can you come here baby?" Tony entered the big room and we all gasped.

"Tony are you helping this phychotic bitch?" Jessie screamed.

"I think a man should always help his girlfriend."

"Omg. I can't believe you helped her." I was praying Ravi would find us, or that this was a giant nightmare. At that Maybelle started sucking off Tony. She took a break as she forced Tony to dick slap me and cum all over my face. Maybelle came over and licked it off. They both walked into a different room just in time as someone bursted through.

"Ravi?" I asked. "Is it you?"

"No, but I'm here to break you out." It was Connie.

"Oh thank god." Connie broke through all of our ropes. I went to the closet to free my dad and Bertram. I hugged my family tight, unable to resist licking Luke's dick. We ran towards the large white door and opened it to Maybelle holding a knife.

"Wait how do you get outside?" I turned around to see Maybelle inside, standing in flickering light menacingly. "But how are you in 2 places at once?"

"I'm not." She stabbed me and I colasped on the floor.

The Next Day

I finally woke up, naked in the hospital. I could barely feel myself but I could still feel my wet pussy, and juices trickling out of it. I saw the rest of my family standing at the end of the bed.

"Oh Ms. Ross is waking up," the doctor said.

"What the hell happened to me?"

"Well Emma, you appear to have multiple stab wounds on your stomach."

"Jessie what happened last night?"

"Well you got stabbed as we tried to exit, and you fainted. She kept stabbing you and she got arrested."

I looked at my boob that had a stab wound near the nipple. I was lucky to be alive.

"I'll leave you and your family to it," the doctor said as he left.

I pissed all over Jessie because I couldn't hold it. She stuck her tongue in my ass and explored. "Umm guys, where's Ravi?" I said that as I started thinking. Morgan came back, he wasn't there. After all of this, he is still no where to be found.

"Oh and Emma, Maybelle had a whole box of these real dicks, and they're amazing as fuck. I had so much cum on the way over here." Jessie put one in my pussy, ass and mouth. It felt so real and sexy.

"Oh and what happened to Tony?"

"I got my revenge. He cheated on me so I cut off his dick, which is actually in your mouth right now."

"He's so long. But I want to find my baby bro. I miss his dick."

"We'll find him honey," Mom said. Luke and Morgan came over and put both their dicks in my mouth. I happily sucked the cum out and fell asleep, but this was just the beginning...

So this is the end. I appreciate everyone who followed and liked the story. If you really would like a bonus chapter, let me know but for now this is completed. Sequel comin out quick plus a new Luke story. Until then, peace


	16. Dear Diary

This story has over 75k views and now its time for a suprise. The story of what happens between the first and second story. The next 3 months.

Chapter 16- Diary

Dear diary,

A few days after almost getting stabbed or raped to death, my life seemed back to normal. The scars on my body were starting to heal a little. We've been trying to search for Ravi; but to be honest, fucking my mom and nanny is a lot more fun. They replaced Tony the doorman with a sexy new doorgirl named Victoria. I already know she's a bisexual slut, and she always flashes people on the way out the door. Connie and I were kind of getting alone until she put a knife up my pussy. Weirdo. I learned that Daddy's cock is much better than Luke's. I can't take it all in yet but I'm definitely practicing. Bertram is like a big teddy bear I just to sleep and have sex with. He always fucks me at my wettest and cums in my eye whenever I tell him to. His giant hands force me to do things and make me tingle, wondering what he would do next. Lukey will always be my favorite cock, despite the fact that it's a little too small for me now. His 14 inches will always make me proud and happy to be his big sister. Jessie always fucks me in the ass with her hot pink claw nails she got recently. They hurt me so good and put me in my place when I'm being a bitchy slut. Mommy dearest, the bitch I own, who does whatever I want. I love her, but she better stay away from Daddy's cock because it's mine now.

Outside of home, I lay down in the park, letting thousands of guys cum on my useless body. Guys, girls, and trannies. When a couple of hours pass by, I'm completely covered. Sometimes I almost get arrested, but see how hard the cops gets. I lick his hard on from inside his pants and we have sex right there, giving a free show to everyone. Other days, I go to the subway. I have a stool, and a strap-on for anyone who wants to sit on my lap and have sex. Guys are lucky they get my dick in their ass. This weekend is my first performence at the Big Apple Strip Club. I picked out the sexiest outfit yesterday that I'm dying to wear. Pink star pasties, pink jean booty shorts, and of course, pink stripper heels. I can't wait to suck the soul out of all the dicks that show up, and I can't wait to get paid. That's just Friday and Saturday tho. Sunday, is my modeling photoshoot. Unfortunately, I have to wear clothes much of the day, but they chose some very amazing outfits for me to look even better.

This for me is a big sister moment. For the last few weeks, I've been helping Zuri learn how to be a grown adult. She was already a teenage whore who's been sent home twice a week, for nudity. They grow up so fast. Anyway, I've helped her learn how to suck dick, better and easier, and I helped her control her slutty teenage behavior to a minimum. Now she gets sent home once a week. Soon I'll move her from a toothbrush case to a actual dildo. I alway know she probably sucks a lot of dick at school, and probably Luke's when I'm not around but whatever. Speaking of school, I can't go back. I want to fully get this piece of my life, out of my life. I'll go back eventually, but for now, I just need to do what makes me happy. I'll only be happy when my mouth is full of cum.

-Emma

Ask me a sexual question as if I was Emma in my reviews or a pm, and I will answer as Emma for the next chapter. Peace


	17. Where The Thick Ass Lies

Emma P.O.V

The past couple of days have been amazing. Luke and I have went to the pool everyday this week. My favorite day was the second day when he choked me with his dick and held me to the bottom, making me feel lifeless and helpless. Tomorrow was my big day, to share my body with all of New York. I suddenly felt a hand grab my ass. I felt the claw like grip and new who it was.

"Hey Jessie, what's up?"

"Nothing Baby. Just came to drop you of this cumsickle I made you." Her wet pussy popped out a cumsickle and she threw to me and sat down on the bed. "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I feel like I haven't fucked you in forever."

"Same. Let's do it right now."

"I don't know about tonight Jess. I have to wake up early in the morning and I need as much energy as possible for the day because tomorrow's the big night."

"Come on Emma, it will be like old times." She started fingering my pussy and her claw nails went so deep that I started moaning. "Doesn't that feel good Em?"

"Yes," I said gritting my teeth. She peeled off the star pasties I had on with her teeth and started slowly licking my nipple. Everything she was doing was slow, like a tease. She next took of her heels with little spikes stick out. It went straight in my ass, and I felt a sudden jolt of pain. "Ow! Fuck! Fuck! Oh fuck!" I kept biting my lip trying not to scream or moan, but then she started spinning the heel in my ass.

"Having fun Emma?"

"Give it to me! Punish me!" She jammed the heel farther into my ass and put her whole fist inside my wet pussy. She suddenly stopped, and forced me laying flat. She grabbed a giant 16 inch double sided dildo and stuck one end in my mouth.

"Its been a while since I bounced on your face. I just love your throat bulge." She tapped where the tip of the dildo was, deep inside my throat. She pulled some inches out for her ass then sat on my face. "Try not to tapout Em. I won't get up until I feel like it" At first she slowly twerked, then she jumped up and down on my face. Her thick juicy ass was all over me.

She started moaning and cumming. The cum went down the dildo and split across my face. I clawed at her ass to get her off of me. She got up and grabbed the dildo with her mouth to force me into a kiss. Her luscious lips locked with mine as we choked on the dildo together. She finally got off of me and I took the dildo out, moaning and panting.

"Get on the floor Emma."

"Why?"

"Do it now!" I did as I was told and stood on all four. She grabbed her heels and put them back on.

"Lick my heels clean before you get stabbed." I quicked bent down more to lick her cum soaked heel. The spikes stabbed my tongue but I was so horny it was worth it. She took one off and turned it over.

"Deepthroat the heel." I opened my mouth wide and sucked it hard, despite the spikes probably ripping my mouth. Jessie then, stepped on my back. The pain felt so good in my back, and she knew it. She grabbed her heels and left. "Goodnight Emma."

"Good... night."

The next morning finally came and I was extremely excited. It was my time to be a stripper! My mom came in with a giant black strap on to wake me up. I love black cock so much, but I can never find any. I could no where near deepthroat that 20 inch monster. Mom most definately tried to force the whole thing in my ass.

For the first time in a while, I had to wear actual clothes to go to strip rehersal. We have to practice all our moves to put on the best and horniest show possible. I picked out a tight batman shirt and black leggings with pink stripes, along with the new pink stripper heels I bought.

"Mom, what time is rehersal?"

"It's at 3." Great, i had 4 hours to kill. "Then the thing starts at 9. I'm so proud of you." I gave her a wet tongue kiss."

"Thanks Mom. And thank you for that giant black cock this morning."

"You're welcome sweetie."

What to do. What to do. I decided to do something I normally wouldn't do. Jog around the park. And for once, not be a whore. I put on a purple tee shirt with a pink jacket zipped up and some yoga pants. I rap took out some gym shoes and put on a hat with my hair in a ponytail. I left my room and passed Luke on the way to the elevator.

"Emma, what are you doing?"

"Enjoying my Friday. I just want to go for a jog."

"Good luck with that," he said bouncing my boobs.

"Don't worry. I'll try not to make them bounce."

"I would slap you with my dick right now, but I need to get back to my game. Later." Before leaving, I headed into the kitchen to get a drink for my run. Of course not water. My cumshake!

Downstairs was the beatiful, slutty whore, Victoria. "Hey Vic."

"Hey girl!" Her bimbo lips sucked mine and we licked tongues. "Where you goin?"

"Out for a jog."

"Oh, cool. I need to get back there and finish this blowjob. Want to help?" I wanted to resist, but I just couldn't resist cock.


	18. Stripper Park

**Pm me or put in reviews a stripper name for Emma.**

Vic and I entered the room behind the desk. There was a guy tied to a chair with his giant dick out, swinging in rock hard perfection.

"So what are we going to do to him?" I asked.

"I figured since you have a strip show tonight, you would like to try a lap dance."

"Sounds likes fun, I going to sit on his entire cock. Hopefully it doesn't stretch out my pussy to much."

"Having a stretched out pussy isn't that bad. Look at what I can fit." She took off her uniform and pulled out 100 dollar bills. "I'm so rich."

"Get to my level. Or at least turn the game on."

"There's a dick waitin for ya." His dick spilled precum down the sides. I walked over to him. His dick was at least 2 feet tall.

"Vic did you give him viagra or something?"

"Sure did. Now he's a perfect 25 inches." I hopped on his dick and pushed in as much as I could handle, completely ruining my yoga pants. I let him unzip my jacket and take off my shirt while I hopped his dick didn't kill me.

"Great job Emma. Blowjob time." I kneeled in front of him and started sucking. I only tried to go halfway and he immediately came. I swallowing some then took his dick to get some on my face.

"Can you untie me now?"

"Shut up before I hang you by the dick. Anyways, You look great Emma." She kissed and lick some cum off of my face."

"This would look so cute while jogging, and I better hurry." I put back on my shirt, but kept the jacket off. "Do you have any thongs Vic?"

"Yep. She digged in her pussy until she pulled out a pink cum-stained thong.

"That's perfect." I ripped off the rest off my yoga pants and put on the thong. It felt so wet and made my body tingle and shiver. "I better go. 2 hours until practice. Bye Vic. Have fun with that giant dick."

"Oh I will."

I came out of the room and started jogging down the street. My amazing boobs bounced around in my purple tee. Thank god I didn't that jacket back on. The wind gave me chills with the cum sitting on the thong, and the cum on my face. I loved the attention I was getting. Hundred's of people stopping their car and people on the sidewalk, watching my perfect ass jiggle. I also then realized my shirt was slightly see through. I poured some of my water on my boobs so my shirt would be completely see through.

I espically loved the reactions of mom's covering their kids eyes while the Dad would be all in. I stop at the playground to go twerk on some poles. I let all the kids slap my ass while I gave other kids cum kisses.

"Is that Emma Ross?"

"Yes who are you?"

"I heard you were doing your first strip tonight at the Big Apple Strip Club."

"Cool, you must be one of the dancer's too."

"Yep, I'm Nicole aka Strawberry, and let me just say, next time you go to the playround, wear stripper heels. Other than that, I enjoyed watching you twerk for the kids. You'll be famous some day. Well, more famous I guess."

"Thanks see you tonight."

"You too. Good luck bitch." A random lady came up from behind me and tapped me.

"Excuse me blondie but are you aware of what you are doing? And what is that on your face?"

"It's cum. Thick, delicious, cum. You've probably never seen it, and to be honest I don't give a fuck about what I'm doing."

"You know I can call the police considering my son is eating you out."

"The police won't help you. I've fucked every cop in Central Park."

"Son get out of there."

"Relax lady. Oh shit. Fuck... he is so good with his tongue. He's just wiggling his tongue right through.

"You're disgusting." I held the kids face to my ass and his tongue got even better.

"Oh my god. Thank you kid. You know how to eat ass. Grab 5 bucks out of my pussy as a reward." He put his hand in but then started fisting me. "Holy shit. You derserve a kiss. He pulled his fist out and I kissed my cummy lips are over his face.

"Give me back my son dammit!"

"I think I'm going to take him to watch me strip."

"Strip clubs are not a place for children!"

"And the park isn't a place for old bitches; yet, here you are. What's your name kid?"

"Ryan."

"Ok, how old?"

"12."

"See that's perfect. Bye old hag. Come on Ryan."

"This white stuff tastes funny."

"You'll get used to it. Soon it will taste like ice cream."

I had finally arrived at the strip club. The building was huge as fuck and amazing inside. "Ok Ryan. Go meet some of the other strippers, ok?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Wait." I finished licking the cum of his forehead. "Ok, now go." I got dressed in my batman outfit, and started searching for Nicole. I searched through the club some more until I got to the practice area. I finally saw Nicole, naked with her pussy on the pole.

"Hey Nicole."

"Oh hey you. Ready for tonight."

"Yep. That whole pole looks so fucking wet."

"I've been sliding my pussy on it for the last hour. Maybe you could lick up the mess when I'm done."

"What hang on a second." I looked down one of the hallways. My anger level got higher when I realized who it was. "What the fuck is she doing here?"

"Oh Bryn? She's been here about a year."

"I want to kill that bitch."

"For?"

"She was always on my brothers dick. Drugged him to fuck her and keeping him from me. She wasn't anything two years ago before her boob job." I stormed off to me dressing room.

"Bryn, come here."

"What Nicole."

"Emma's here."

"Good. It's time for my revenge."


End file.
